brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Overlord
The Overlord is an evil spirit and the overarching antagonist of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He created the Stone Army out of an unbreakable material only found on the Dark Island and commanded the Nindroids. In a prophecy by the Serpentine, he is known as The Golden Master. However, he was defeated in "The Titanium Ninja" after Zane sacrificed himself. He was released in a set in summer 2014. Description Minifigure The Overlord's original minifigure reveals him as the Golden Master. He has a black head with a printing of his evil face and wears a helmet. His torso is black with printings of his skeletons in gold. He has a black triangle piece for his legs which includes his more skeletons, and ghost-like tail. The Overlord wears the same armor as the Gundabad Orcs in gold. He is the only Ninjago character to have a triangle piece as his feet. However, he also has plain black legs, which he can also use. In 2019 a second Overlord minifigure was released, with this version being a four-armed variant. He reuses the Helmet of Shadows element from 2013 without the mouthpiece, and has a new unique head. The upper torso was created for The LEGO Ninjago Movie armored version of Garmadon, but has a different print on the front that seems to be modeled on the golden armor of his original release. His hands are purple, as is the ghostly tail element that replaces his legs; this latter is recolored from the Possession theme of Ninjago and the Nadakhan figure. TV Series Spirit In the Overlord's spirit form, he appears to be a hovering ball of dark matter. True Form In the Overlord's true form, he takes the form of a dragon. During the Final Battle, he once gains the upper hand, growing as large as Ninjago City, itself. Digital In his digital form, he appears as two balls of matter, forming two eyes, which expand and shrink during talking. He later appears with a body, resembling a giant, featureless blue minifigure with those same eyes. Weakened State In his weakened state, the Overlord appears to be a sloppy goo, similar to his spirit form. 90% Complete Golden Master In his 90% complete form, the Overlord looks like his Golden Master minifigure, except with no printings. Background The Beginning When Ninjago was created by The First Spinjitzu Master, the Overlord was created too. He and the Master began a battle between good and evil. Both the Overlord and the Spinjitzu Master were evenly matched. To corrupt the balance, the Overlord created The Stone Army from indestructible material. The First Spinjitzu Master knew he could not win, so he split Ninjago into two, banishing the Overlord on the other side. The Celestial Clock Thousands of years later, Lord Garmadon teamed up with the Serpentine in an attempt to destroy the Ninja (Jay, Kai, Zane and Cole). After the Ninja thwarted all his plans, Garmadon made one last ditch attempt by finding the Dark Island, home of the Overlord. However, the Serpentine betrayed him, and threw him in the ocean. Garmadon washed ashore on a small island. It was there that he met the Overlord. The Overlord and Garmadon teamed up to take over Ninjago. The Overlord first instructed Lord Garmadon climb to the top of a mountain. There, Garmadon turned four cranks and The Dark Island came out of the ocean. The Overlord then urged Garmadon take the Helmet of Shadows so he could control the Stone Army, in turn starting the Celestial Clock that counts down to the final battle between good and evil. Next, The Overlord instructed Lord Garmadon to command the army to build a super weapon. The Ninja soon showed up on the island in an attempt to stop evil from winning the final battle. However, the Stone Army attacked them. The Ninja managed to escape and make it to the Temple of Light. They managed to get Elemental Weapons that can defeat the Stone Army. Although, the Ninja had gotten stronger, the Overlord informed Garmadon that they were, too. The stop the Final Battle, the Ninja planned to steal the Helmet of Shadows and return it to the Celestial Clock. However, the clock reached zero, and the super weapon was powered up. The Overlord gave the super weapon, Garmatron, to Garmadon so he could take over Ninjago. Garmadon drove the Garmatron to the beach of the Dark Island and, despite the efforts of Wu, Loyd, and Misako, managed to fire a dark-matter missile onto Ninjago. This disturbed the balance between good and evil enough to free the Overlord from the island, who let out his secret plan: using Garmadon's desire to turn all of Ninjago into his image to turn all of the world into his (Overlord's) image. Proceeding in his betrayal, he possessed Garmadon's body and continued firing missiles. Lloyd Garmadon attacked the Overlord, which began the final battle where it had been stopped by the First Master. Although delayed, the Overlord succeeded in injuring Lloyd's leg and traveled to Ninjago to claim his place as ruler, leaving the Ninja on the Dark Island. The Final Battle The Ninja returned to Ninjago, only to discover the Garmatron had turned into a fortress and the Overlord had assumed his true dragon form. The ninja climbed the Garmatron, but they had been struck by Dark Matter (except for Kai) and only Lloyd made it to the top. The Overlord mocked Lloyd and spit a massive amount of Dark Matter at him. However, Lloyd used his gold energy to create a shield. After releasing the shield, Lloyd's outfit turned golden, making him the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Lloyd summoned The Golden Dragon and continued his fight with the evil spirit. Both as masters of light and darkness they were evenly matched, until the Overlord gained the upper hand, and brought darkness upon Ninjago. He turned huge and swallowed the Golden Dragon. The Golden Dragon unleashed the maximum power of Lloyd's golden energy, dispersing the Overlord and the Darkness, and purifying Ninjago once again. The Age of Technology However, the Overlord was not entirely destroyed. Reverted to his weakened state from the Dark Island, he returned by disguising himself as a computer virus which infected Borg Industries, led by Cyrus Borg who is the only one aware of his presence for some time. When Borg attempts to sneak away the Techno Blades--the only hardware capable of erasing the spirit from the systems--to the ninja, the Overlord becomes infuriated and takes over the whole tower, 'reformatting' Borg and every piece of equipment connected to the tower. He possess Borg's Mech Chair, allowing him to move around. His attempts to destroy the ninja and obtain the Blades ultimately fail, but does kidnap Sensei Wu who used himself to divert the spirit's attention. Building the Nindroid Army from scans on Zane, compliments of P.I.X.A.L, he plans to capture Lloyd to harness his Golden powers and escape the digital realm with his own body. Unfortunately, his digitized state means he can only exist in bodies and technological devices to survive until then. Soon, the Ninja destroy the Ninjago Power Source, turning the Overlord off. The Stranger Soon, the hardrive with the Overlord was stolen by a Stranger, previous to the ninja's success in disabling Ninjago's main power station. ]] Although curious at Pythor's disguised form, he decides there is no choice but to comply with the former Serpentine leader. After a near-successful attempt on the ninja's lives and the Techno-Blades, the Overlord develops some respect for the snake. However, a problem develops with Pythor's schemes: with the main power shut off, only a few Nindroids can be activated at a time. To solve this, Pythor makes his way to Ninjago's aquarium, where he steals its entire tank of Electro Cobrai to power the Nindroids. With the horde that goes underground after the ninja, the Overlord possesses one to provide a message to his enemies: that they failed in their focused attempt to defeat him, because the Nindroids were only a distraction for them while he focused on separating from them, locating, and capturing his true weakness--Lloyd. Meanwhile, this actually happens when the Digital Overlord, possessing the mech-dragon, corners Lloyd and Pythor restrains him. He then proceeds to take the Green Ninja back to Ninjago for his revival. Revival After he captured Lloyd, he tells the Nindroids and Pythor to Attack Borg Industries. While the Nindroids are on their assault, he starts draining Lloyd's powers and reveals that he's having the body of the legendary Golden Master. thumb|The Overlord transforming into the Golden Master But as he drains Lloyd's Power,The Overlord starts to realize that the Ninja are starting to reboot the system in the Digiverse. So the Overlord starts to fight the Ninja to prevent them from rebooting the entire Ninjago. So then he turns the Digiverse upside down. So he heads to the top where they cant get him. But the Ninja transformed their Techno Blades into the vehicles before they were destroyed, but the Ninja luckily managed to reboot Ninjago except for the Nindroids. Before the Overlord could become the Golden Master, the system was rebooted, leaving the Overlord in an incomplete body. Pythor finds him in the sunk MechDragon. He swallows him and spits him back on land, where he plans to go after the Golden Weapons of Spinjitsu in space to complete his body. General Cryptor and the Nindroids build a spaceship and blast off. The next day, Pythor, OverBorg, and the Overlord go to Borg Industries and place the Overlord in a capsule, restoring his body as a 90% complete Golden Master. The OverBorg finds out that Nya, P.I.X.A.L., Wu, and Garmadon are hiding in the tower, and attacks them. However, they escape on a hover-copter. Later, the Nindroids arrive with the Golden Weapons, making the Overlord the reborn, god-like Golden Master. The Golden Master With the Golden Weapons reforged as a new mech to embody and empower him, the Golden Master sets his authority by fortifying the city and terrorizing the people. Upon seeing the ninjas' arrival, he uses his new-found Spinjitzu power to destroy them, but fails when faced with the Temple of Fortitude's shield. The Ninja soon get Stone Warrior armor, making them invisible. However, the Overlord attacks the Ninja again with ropes of golden energy. This time he succeeds, until Zane charges him directly with his ice power to freeze him. The Golden Master retaliates with his golden energy, but the exchange of such colossal power surges proves too much for even him to master. The Overlord is then finally destroyed, but at the apparent cost of Zane's life. In The Dark Island Trilogy Wu's journal entries depict the Golden Master in his humanoid form in opposition to the First Spinjitzu Master. He is also mentioned in "Day of the Departed" as one of the various villains the ninja have faced in the past, though he is not among those revived by Sensei Yang. His Golden Armor survived his demise, and was eventually melted back down into the Golden Weapons in March of the Oni. LEGO Dimensions The Golden Master appears in the game, though in much smaller form than in the series, as one of the villains in service to Lord Vortech. Given that the Ninjago storyline of the game takes place in the time of the Tournament of Elements arc, it is unknown whether the Golden Master was revived by Vortech or simply brought forth from an earlier point in time prior to his demise. Appearances * 70728 Battle for Ninjago City * 70666 The Golden Dragon (Legacy) * 71699 Thunder Raider (Legacy) TV Appearances * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Season 2 *** "The Stone Army" *** "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" *** "The Last Voyage" *** "Island of Darkness" *** "The Last Hope" *** "Return of the Overlord" *** "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" ** Season 3 *** "The Surge" *** "The Art of the Silent Fist" *** "Blackout" *** "The Curse of the Golden Master" *** "Enter the Digiverse" *** "Codename:Arcturus" *** "The Void" *** "The Titanium Ninja" Game appearances * LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids * LEGO Dimensions Book Appearances * The Dark Island Trilogy Notes * The first picture featured in the Gallery below makes the Overlord look mysteriously like Artwork for Baron Typhonus' (Otherwise known as "The Darkitect") face, who, like the Overlord, is the main villain and creator of the Maelstrom in LEGO's MMOG LEGO Universe. (The specific artwork is the second-to-last Gallery picture in the following link). * One of the things he says, "Where there is light, there will always be shadow", is a possible reference to BIONICLE, as Takanuva and Makuta Teridax were light and shadow respectively and Lloyd and the Overlord are light and shadow respectively. * The Overlord's disguise's story and appearance is similar to that of Digifier Dark Lord Khan (Known as Kilokhan in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, the American dub of Gridman) of Denkou Choujin Gridman fame. * In the show the ninja twice mistook his titles for characters they already know: Dark Lord (though it referred to Garmadon), Golden Master (the Ninjas mistook Lloyd for being the golden master) * He is the first character to first appear in the show, then in a set. * The Overlord's intro as the Golden Master in episode 34 reflects that of Emperor Palpatine's intro in the sixth Star Wars film, Return of the Jedi. * The Overlord has possessed a total of 4 characters in the show. These being Lord Garmadon, Cyrus Borg, a Nindroid Warrior, and the MechDragon. * When possessing Garmaddon, he massively deformed the latter's body. The head was reformed to form a protruding jaw and teeth, the arms became longer and differently shaped, and Garmaddon's hands split into individual fingers. This is represented in the 70505 Temple of Light set by Garmadon's Helmet of Shadows sporting a mouth guard. Gallery Dhhf.png.bmp|Overlord emerging from a dark hole Dflg.png.bmp Dhggf.png.bmp|Overlord building the Stone Army Overlord.JPG|Overlord Screen Shot 2012-11-14 at 7.37.04 PM.png|The Overlord in Garmadon's body Screen Shot 2012-11-14 at 7.38.09 PM.png|The Overlord fighting Lloyd Screen Shot 2012-11-21 at 7.54.29 PM.png|The Overlord in his true form overlord70728.jpg|The Golden Master's Facial Expression DragonOverlord.jpg Overlord1.png|The physical Golden Master Golden Master.png|The Golden Master in CGI Dimensions Overlord.png|Overlord in LEGO Dimensions Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures